The Weasel King
THE WEASEL KING The Weasel King was a very smart and influential weasel; he overlooked the kingdom of Weaselton. He ruled over the government and brought forth a new economic system. During his time as king, he was able to bring forth a judicial council and increase the agriculture of the land. The Weasel King’s true name has never been known. The Weasel King is seen as the greatest king of all time. ORGIN The Weasel King was born in Weaseltown, a small suburb of Weaselton. He was born to Adam and Fluffy, whom which also gave birth to four other weasel children. His siblings and him all went to local weasel school to learn basic hunting skills and economics. While hunting is a primal instinct for weasels, economics is a field that weasels are regarded as the best in the animal kingdom. Adam would spend his days hunting for food while Fluffy spent time tending to berries and the home. EARLY YEARS The Weasel King excelled in class as one of the top economists in his town. At such a young age, the Weasel King had already been recruited by many top economic institutions around Weaselton. His report on hunting versus berry consumption titled, ''Meat or Berries? What Do Weasels Really Need?, ''is still circulated around many economic institutes today. He would later base his professional work off of this report. RISE TO POWER The Weasel King was top of his class at St. Weasel Institute. After The Weasel King graduated, he started working under the past king, Weaselith IV. The Weasel King spent his days balancing and tracking bone movement; bone at the time was used as the main form of currency. The Weasel King did not agree with the use of bone and decided to push for a complete shift to the use of nuts. This was unheard of at the current time. Bone had been used for generations since it was easy to acquire after a daily hunt. Nuts could easily be acquired and always grew back in season thus it was much easier to keep track of the amount of nuts that were being circulated around the economy. THE GREAT WEASEL WEALTH GROWTH The Weasel King’s first order of business was to increase the agricultural growth in Weaselton. Under his idea of using nuts for a new currency, the lands needed to be monitored by the government to track nut growth. This increased the amount of jobs in Weaselton by thirty percent. This period in time is known as the Great Weasel Wealth Growth. Small villages and suburbs now had an increase source in income by working under The Weasel King’s new plan. The Weasel King also saw it fit to elect a judicial council to monitor infractions against the new currency. It was the duty of this council to fix any problems that may occur in weasel villages both socially and economically. THE END OF THE WEASEL KING’S REIGN The Weasel King only served two years as the king of Weaselton. One of the laws The Weasel King created was a limit on the amount of time a king could spend ruling over Weaselton. The law limited a king to rule for only two years. The Weasel King left behind an amazing foundation for future weasel generations to thrive from. There is an annual festival held during the first harvest to honor the work of the Weasel King. There is a statue in the gardens of the Weasel Castle which depicts The Weasel King holding his work, ''Meat or Berries? What Do Weasels Really Need?. '' Clayton Schultz